Harumi "Miusa" Nonomiya
Nonomiya Harumi - Duszyca urodzona i pochowana w Japonii, lecz rodzina od strony jej matki ma korzenie Koreańskie. Dziewczyna najwięcej swojego czasu poświęca muzyce, z którą wiąże przyszłość. Jej specalizacją, jest komponowanie podkładów oraz melodii. Mimo że ma smykałkę literacką, o wiele bardziej pewnie, czuje się za konsoletą. Harumi, potrafi zachować spokój i choć nie stroni od towarzystwa innych osób, woli siedzieć cicho i słuchać, niż się udzielać. Dziewczynę cwchują duże ambicje i uparcie dąży do spełnienia swoich marzeń. Prócz muzyki, dziewczyna swego czasu interesowała się fotografią oraz dziennikarstwem, ale obecie, te dwie pasje ustąpiły miejsca DJowaniu, i zeszły w cień. Harumi, jeśli tylko organizowana jest jakaś impreza, zawsze stara się o fuchę DJ'a i potrafi nawet po trupach iść do celu. Marzy jej się sława oraz stanie w bkasku reflektorów. Osobowość Miusa posiada subtelny charakter, jakkolwiek potrafi być stanowcza, a nawet groźna. Ma bardzo duże ambicje i równie wielkie możliwości. Nie ulega wpływom, zachowując przy tym wiele taktu i samodzielności. Gdy coś postanowi szkoda czasu, sił i energii, aby namawiać ją do zmiany decyzji. Posiada niezachwianą pewność siebie, dzięki czemu zachowuje zimną krew w kryzysowych momentach. Niestety jest bardzo subiektywna i ocenia wszystko po swojemu. Nie potrafi patrzeć obiektywnie, zawsze chce robi wszystko po swojemu, często nie sprawdzając czy to co robi jest własciwe. Bardzo denerwuje się gdy ktoś oferuje jej swoją pomoc, traktuje to jako zniewagę jej osoby. Z reguły nie ufa ludziom i ma niewielu prawdziwych przyjaciół, chociaż to bardzo miła, szczera i pomocna osoba. Znajomości traktuje poważnie, ale nie łatwo zdobyć jej sympatię, mimo to rozmowy z nią przebiegają zawsze lekko i przyjemnie. Bywa dumna i pamiętliwa – mści się za każdą niesprawiedliwość i źle znosi porażki. Zawsze żąda akceptowania tylko jej pomysłów. Wygląd Harumi posiada długie brązowe włosy, najczęściej spina je w kucyk. Oczy Miusy są niebieskie, a brwi brązowe jej ręce i nogi są przeźroczyste. Lubi eksperymentować ze swoimi ubraniami, przez co część uczniów ma ją za upiorkę ekscentryczną. Skóra nastolatki z racji genów ducha, zdaje się być lekko przeźroczysta, od dziewczyny bije brzoskwiniowa aura, zas bialka jej oczów są lekko musniętę pomarańczowymi tonami. Znakiem rozpoznawczym Harumi, stały się duze sluchawki DJskie, z którymi nigdy się nie rozstaje. Relacje 'Rodzina' Harumi jest córką duchów. Jej ojciec i matka mieszkali kiedyś w Japonii, jednak przeprowadzili się do USA w celach poznania tamtejszej kultury oraz w celach zarobkowych. Miusa bardzo przeżyła przeprowadzkę i wciąż ma żal do rodziców. Brat jej ojca (tata Sun Hi) powiedział, że San uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Rodzice Miusy uznali, że ta szkoła będzie dla niej odpowiednia, a obecność kuzynki Sun Hi dobrze jej zrobi. W Straszyceum, uczy się także inna kuzynka Harumi, Min Hwan ale rzadko ją widuje. Harumi posiada także przyszywane kuzynki Ori Gami, która również uczy się w Straszyceum. Miusa nie przepada za Ori, uważa, że ta podlizuje się innym, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i nie musieć tym samym wykonywać jakichkolwiek obowiązków, oraz Sakurę Naegi do której osobiście nie żywi żadnej urazy. 'Przyjaciele' Harumi, zaprzyjaźniła się z Willą Huīshôu, Symphony Space, Izumi Chang - Hino oraz z Ally "Octo" Pus. 'Znajomi' Dobrymi znajomymi duszycy są Szeherezada Chaahate hain, Justin Saina a także Flora Grant. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna szczerze nie lubi Larisse Rare, w przeszłości miały nawet koleżeńskie relacje, ale przez pewien incydent na balu, wszystko się zmieniło. 'Miłość' Miusa nie interesuje się tymi sprawami, jednak uwielbia patrzeć na zakochane pary. Ale bez przesady. Dziewczyna preferuje chlopców uroczo zakręconych, wyrozumiałych i o artystycznej duszy, nie muszą wyglądać niczym modele z katalogów, byle by poczuła z nim tą specyficzną więź. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem Harumi, jest motyl imieniem Kui. 'Historie relacji' Z Symphony Space Najlepsza przyjaciółka Miusy, najprawdopodobniej połączyła je pasja do muzyki, choć preferują inne gatunki, Symphony kocha muzykę klasyczną, natomiast Miusa jest na bieżąco ze wszystkimi gatunkami oraz muzyką klubową, mimo tego znalazły wspólny język i są bardzo często razem widywane. Z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Z Szeheryzade poznały się przed biblioteką, kiedy Harumi chciała napisać o niej artykuł do swojego dziennika w sekcji 'najmniej popularne osoby'. Sze wytłumaczyła jej, że jest jedną z nielicznych osób odwiedzających to pomieszczenie. Kilka godzin później dziewczyny wpadły na pomysł, by jakoś wspólnie, przywrócić bibliotece dawną świetlność. Z Justinem Saina Dobrzy znajomi, Miusa często komponuje melodie dla chłopaka. Duszyca od czasów BHWC, nie dawała chłopakowi spokoju, zamęczając go swoimi tworami z nadzieją ze dzięki jego nazwisku wylansuje swoje kawałki. Chłopaka z początku męczyła osoba Miusy, i już miał po prostu dość milionowego odsłuchiwania tworów duszki. Jednakże, kiedy już miał ochotę by zerwać z Miusą jakikolwiek kontakt, póki nie odsłuchał kilkusetnej piosenki autorstwa Miusy. Zauroczył się melodią już od samego początkowego taktu, przywiodła mu na myśl jego rodzinny dom i czasy kiedy dopiero odkrywał swoje pasje. Stwierdził że mimo iż Miusa często go denerwuje, produkuje naprawdę fajne melodie i nie może pozwolić na zmarnowanie jej talentu. Jednak mimo podjętej z nią współpracy muzycznej, chłopak raczej unika Miusy, gdyż po dłuższym przebywaniu w jej towarzystwie Justin ma dość wszystkiego. Z Flora Grant Mają dobre relacje, aczkolwiek są rzadko razem widywane. Z Willą Huīshǒu Dziewczyny poznały się na jednej ze szkolnych dyskotek, obie bardzo liczyły na zgarnięcie fuchy DJa, jako że obie są świetne w tej dziedzinie, żadna w siebie nie wątpiła. Kiedy dziewczyny przybyły na miejsce, okazało się że obie...dostały tą pracę! Były wobec siebie nie chętne, zaniedbując przy tym imprezową atmosferę. W końcu kiedy zauważyły że dyskoteka "Umiera" przestały traktować siebie jak rywalki Połączyły siły i zafundowały uczniom najlepsze dyskotekowe doznania ostatniej dekady. Potem wiele razy spotykały się, bowiem jak odkryły Łączył je podobny gust muzyczny, szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka i pisanie melodii' Harumi jest wspaniałą DJką i ma szerokie spektrum w dziedzinie muzycznej. Od grania poprzez miksowanie po pisanie melodii czy piosenek. 'Dziennikarstwo' Dawna pasja dziewczyny, zanim poznała zawód DJ'a. Duszyca uwielbia "zaglądać innym przez ramię" i być na bieżąco ze wszystkim. W wolnych chwilach, spisuje swoje obserwacje. 'Fotografia ' Kiedy duszyca chciała zostać dziennikarką, Harumi przez pewien czas szkoliła się w zakresie fotografii. Zdolności *'Przenikalność' - Miusa potrafi przenikać przez różne przedmioty oraz przez podłogę czy ściany. *'Lewitacja '- Miusa potrafi latać i unosić się w powietrzu. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Miusa będąc duchem jest nieśmiertelna. *'Telekineza' - Miusa potrafi przenosić przedmioty stałe siłą umysłu. Drop Dead Diary *'Moja Buu-nikalna cecha': Poszukuję! Dzięki swojej wytrwałości i opanowaniu zawsze dochodzę tam, gdzie chcę. Potrafię skleić parę faktów w zaskakującą melodię. *'Ksywka:' DJ Tune *'Ulubione powiedzonka:' U...super, Ten bit nieźle żre! *'W szkole najbardziej lubi:' Muzykę, to chyba oczywiste. *'...A najmniej: '''W-F *'Zwierzak: Motylek imieniem Kui *'''Nie rusza się bez: MP3 oraz długopisu *'Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Miusa ma w pokoju zestaw Dj'a i mnóstwo małych głośniczków Niezapomniane cytaty Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Howl in Weresaw *The Crystalling (w tle) *Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters *Bollywood here we come! Ciekawostki *Strój w "Fierce Rockers" jest mocno inspirowany strojem "Show must go on" z gry Beemov "Słodki Flirt". Również portret Harumi w tej serii, jest zaczerpnięty od ilustracji z tejże gry. * Jej pokój jest większy niż pokój jej rodziców. * Jej szczęśliwa liczba to zero. * W jej pokoju na ścianie jest mural, na którym maluje (a właściwie próbuje, aczkolwiek wychodzi jej to średnio). * San-Hee to jedyna jej kuzynka z którą się dogaduje, reszty kuzynostwa Miusa nie znosi. (Poza jednym "przyszywanym" kuzynem) * Ona, jej ojciec i matka mieszkają w letnim domu jej dziadków. * Obchodzi urodziny 21 marca. * Jest jedyną duszką w rodzinie z błękitnymi oczami. *W koncepcie, postać interesowała się literaturą oraz dziennikarstwem i nosiła beret. * Duszyca nie znosi herbat z czerwonych owoców. Po czym ją poznać? * Nosi przy sobie mp3 i słuchawki. * Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym i symbolem jest nuta ósemka, ma ją umieszczoną na słuchawkach, ubraniach, zeszytach itp, itd. * We włosach trzyma ołówki i długopisy. * Jest niezwykle wysoka. * Jak na ducha jest lekko 'opalona'. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|300px'Duch''' – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami.Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Miusa Skullettte.jpg|Pierwsze skullette. Miusa Basic.jpg|Basic 2016 Miusa Harumi.jpg|Pierwszy (nieudany) art Miusy na bazie. Miusa ID.jpg miusa.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Miusy. Blair i Miusa.jpg Miusa z sluchawkami.jpg TakaSeMiusa.jpg TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg|Rysunek inspirowany okładką pewnej książki TakiSeRysunek.jpg IMG 20161215 143256.jpg|Miusa wraz z Ally "Octo" Pus CassiopeiaSymphonyMiusa.jpeg|z Symphony i Cassiopeią Miusa i Amelie muzyki se słuchają.jpeg|z Amelie muzyki przez jedne słuchawki słuchają Miusa 2.jpeg Miusa 1.jpeg Miusa na JakimśTamTleZPseudoNutkami.jpeg Miusa i Blair.jpeg|Miusa raczy Blair jednym z "hitów" MiusaSanBlair.jpeg BHWC okładka.jpg|na okładce BHWC OriSanHeeMiusaSakura by Rochi.jpg Miusa & Accustica by Rochi.jpg Miuusa.jpg MiusaSzkic2.jpg MiusaSzkic1.jpg SanMiusaAmelieBlair.jpg Scenka do BHWC.jpg Taki sobie rysunek Miusy i San-Hee.jpg Miuuussssaaaaaa.jpeg Harumi ID.jpg|Nowy basic GrupowyRysunekSamaNieWiemKtóry.jpg Harumi ndid.jpg Stroje Miusa taki sobie art by rochi.jpg|Fierce Rockers Miusa na koncert.jpg|Fierce Rockers. Miusa nfs.jpg|"Howl in Weresaw" NFS. Miusa co.jpg|"Howl in Weresaw" Claw Officers. MiusaFreakyFieldTrip.jpg|Freaky Field Trip MiusaNS.jpg|New Scaremester Miusaaaa.jpg|Welcome TO Monster High! Miusa Otomachi Una.jpg|Vocaloid inspiration - Otomachi Una Miusa BLS.jpg|Bloody Little secrets Miusa GN.jpg|Gypsy Night Miusa EM muzyka.jpeg|Elementar Masters - Muzyka. Miusa PitC.jpg Miusa BHWC! 1.jpeg|Stare BHWC (Pierwszy projekt) Harumi BHWC new.jpg|odnowione BHWC Symphony i Miusa CL.jpeg|Couples look Miusa FDoS.jpeg|First day of school Miusa Electrifield.jpeg|Electrifield Miusa AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Miusa AA13BD.jpg|Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters Miusa Ghood ending.jpg|Ghood Ending Miusa maska do BLS.jpg|Maska do Bloody Little Secrets IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg Harumi randomowy strój szkic.jpg|Randomowy outfit kiedyś pewnie zostanie pokolorowany... Galeria od Innych Misuaaa.png|Od Listka. IMG 20160615 204626.jpg|Od SmoczaS Miusa Skullette.png|Skullette Miusy od Pixie.Giggler STO LAT ROCHI!!!!!!! by A.G.jpg|Od Amity. Gala Miusanowesimsy.png|Harumi w simsach od Liścia Miusatwarznowe.png|Twarz simowej Harumi od Liścia Meta timeline *'Luty 2016'-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Miusa Harumi *'Marzec 2016'-Pojawia się strona i art Miusy. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Harumi "Miusą" oraz tekst (nie licząć opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'Kwiecień 2016'-Miusa zalicza odcinkowy debiut *'Styczeń 2017' - Rochi mouscedes rozpoczyna reaktywację Miusy, gdyż za bardzo ją polubiła by dać ją niżej w swej hierarchi lubialności. *'2017' - Zmiana znaków z "Miusa Harumi" na: Harumi " Miusa" Nonomiya. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija